Undercover Crown
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs has to go undercover. YAOI!
1. Undercover

Undercover Crown

Chapter 1: Undercover

Riggs, Roger, Bailey, and Bowman were in Avery's office as well as Santos. Riggs starting to get bored, all they were doing was just setting here. Then Cahill walked in and they looked at her. She said that she was sorry that she was late. Avery looked at them all.

"Okay now that we are all here, we can start." They all looked at him. "The Mister Untied States pageant is being hosted here in LA. They have been getting letters saying that one contestant will die, and they want someone to go undercover to find out who want these men dead." Avery stated.

"And many of the contestants have been hurt in a physical way." Santos added.

"Yes, so we are going to send you undercover as a contestant." Avery said and was looking at them all.

"Well who is going undercover?" Roger asked. "Me?" He added.

"No there an age cutoff." Santos told him, and Roger looked at her like really. He looked over at Riggs who was trying not to smile but failed.

"We are sending, god help us. Riggs." Avery told them. Riggs looked at him, and now it was Roger's turn to try not to smile but he also failed. He looked over at Riggs. They all did.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

"You are the right age and you are from Texas and that is the state that they need." Santos told him. Riggs stood up and said.

"No, there is no way I'm going to stand up there looking like an…" He didn't get to finish.

"You will do this, or you are out of the field for good." Santos told him. He looked at her with a hateful look.

"So I have no say what so ever?" He asked, and she shook her head no.

"Oh you are joking." He looked away and sat down. He was pissed off big time, Roger could tell.

"You have a meeting today in an hour for them to look you over." Santos told him. "Murtaugh will go with you and be your body guard." She added. Roger was smiled even bigger.

-At the Meeting-

The sat at the end of a long table. The man that ran the show was looking at Martin.

"There will have to be many changes." He said. Riggs looked at him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well your clothes, your hair, your mustache and finally the way you talk." He told him what had to be worked on. Riggs looked over at Roger, who trying so hard not to laugh. "And your tattoos." The man added.

"What is wrong with the way I look and talk?" He asked. "You needed a guy from Texas and you got one." Riggs added.

"We will get a coach to help you." Riggs looked at the man. "Until after all that is fixed, then we will see if you look the part." He added. Riggs was really hating the guy. Roger stood up as the man did.

"Thank you, Mr. Cromwell." Roger said and shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Murtaugh." He said and looked over at Riggs who was still setting. "I will send your coach in." He added. Cromwell walked out, and Roger start to laugh lightly. Riggs stood up and looked at him.

"How can you laugh like that? They want to change who I am." He said. Roger looked at him and stopped laughing.

"Come on Riggs it's just until the pageant is over." He told him. Martin looked away. Then a woman walked in and over to them.

"My name is Linda Carter and I will be your coach." She looked at Roger.

"Oh no, not me." He said and pointed over towards Riggs. She walked over and looked at him up and down.

"Well you'll do." She said and walked off. Riggs was really starting to hate this. "I will see you tomorrow morning at six at this address." She handed a piece of paper to Roger.

"We will be there." He said and looked at Riggs. He looked away.

-The Next Morning-

They walked in and saw like an army of people. Martin and Roger looked at each other. Linda walked up to Riggs.

"Come with me." She ordered him. He sighed and went with her.

"Now the first thing is your hair." She said.

"You are not cutting my hair off." He told her.

"No, it will be cut some about and half an inch but other that it looks good." She said, and the woman walked over and started to cut his hair. After that was done, Linda told the woman to shave him as close as possible. Roger was not allowed to see Riggs until after he was done. Finally, after eight hours Riggs was done, and boy was he happy. Roger was setting in a chair and was sleep. Roger looked up to see Martin walking toward him. His eyes got wide.

Riggs's hair was pushed back and had gel in it. He no longer had his mustache. He was wearing black cowboy boots with the pants legs over them. Tight black pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a black scarf around his neck.

"Riggs is that you!?" Roger asked in disbelief.

"I have been waxed, cut, shaved, cleaned, I am hungry, tired and I am carrying a gun do not piss me off!" Roger looked at him and walked behind him.

"I will not." He said.

-Cahill's Office-

Riggs walked in Cahill's office. She looked up and could not believe what she saw.

"Wow." She said shocked.

"I know." Riggs said pissed off.

"Why are you angry?" She asked him.

"Cause they changed everything about me!" He yelled out. She looked at him and got up and walked over to him.

"You mad because they changed the way you looked?"

"YES!" He yelled again. She looked at him.

"I'm not me." He said.

"Riggs you are undercover." She reminded him. Riggs looked away.

"Why do guys go through this?" He asked.

"Cause some guys want fit in or look like someone else or even impress someone." She told him. He looked at her.

"I hate this!" He yelled again.

"Riggs."

"No, I'm not doing it." He said and sat down.

"Riggs you have to, or you will not be in the field anymore." She reminded him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and got up and walked out.


	2. Formal Wear

Chapter 2: Formal Wear

-Next Morning-

Riggs and Roger walked into the room that was in the hotel that they were staying in. The room had the all of the contestants in it. They looked at each other. It was the orientationally brunch. Roger went to walk with Riggs, but he stopped him. Roger looked at him, with an odd look.

"You can't be with me." Roger looked at him. Riggs rolled his eyes. "You have to stay with the other body guards or stay here at the door." He added. Roger nodded his head and stayed by the door. He watched Riggs walk off.

He looked at him in his outfit. Riggs was wearing the same black boots but a dark blue tight pants with the pants legs over the boots. He was also wearing a bright blue sapphire button down shirt. His hair was fixed like it was yesterday. He had a white sash on that said Texas on it and the edges had the Texas flag print on it. He had and ear piece in and a Texas flag pin on and it had a camera in it. Roger could not believe that Riggs cleaned up so well. He smiled at himself as the man walked off.

"You got a cute one." A man beside him said. Roger looked over at him. He looked back at Riggs who was setting down with a group of guys and started to eat and talk.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled.

"I'm looking after New York." He said. "My name is Harvey." The man shook Roger's hand.

"Roger." He said his name.

"What's his name?" Harvey asked. "Mine is named Alec." He added.

"Martin Riggston." Roger told him with a smile.

-With Riggs-

Martin walked over to the food and got him a plate full and walked over and sat down. He looked at the other's that were. He looked at them carefully. He began to eat his food. He closed his eyes.

"You okay?" asked the younger man beside him. He opened his eyes and looked at young man.

"Yeah, my coach has not let me eat anything good in a while. So this is really good or I'm really hungry." He joked. The young laughed at his joke. He looked at the others who were looking at the two.

"Well at least he thinks I'm funny." Joked again to himself. The younger man stopped laughing at said.

"My name Liam and as you can see I'm from North Dakota." He said and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Martin Riggston." Riggs said and nodded his head. "I would shake hands, but this food is to good." He said, and the younger man laughed lightly.

"Stop flirting with him." Said New York. Liam looked at him and then down.

"Hey, if he wants to flirt with me, he can." Martin told him. New York just looked at him with a shocked look.

"Flirting in not allowed and you can get kicked out for it." Liam told him. Riggs looked at him and took a bite of his food and said.

"That's bull shit." They looked at him.

"What?" He asked. In Riggs ear he heard Santos say. "Stop being an ass." Riggs smiled and said.

"Sorry, this is my first time, I didn't know."

"Oh don't say sorry to him. He took his asswhole pill today." Said New Jersey. Riggs widen his eyes and then let them go back to normal.

"What is your problem?" Alec asked him. They started to fight a little and Liam leaned over, and Riggs did too to hear what he had to say.

"They don't get along very well." He said.

"I can see."

"New Jersey's name is Colin." He told Riggs.

-Later that night-

Riggs was in his room alone and was getting into bed. He was so tired. They had gone over what they were going to be doing for the show and then he had to listen to Avery and Santos. He laid his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Bed." He said.

Tap Tap on the glass door that led out to the pool area.

"Why." He wined and got up. He opened the door and looked at Roger.

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Linda wants to see you." He told him.

"No! I am tired." He said.

"I'll give you a cookie." Roger told him. Riggs thought about it and walked out.

"It better be a big one." Roger smiled.

They walked to the stage and Linda was standing there. Martin looked over and saw some clothes on the table.

"What?" He asked her.

"You have to practice walking like a gentleman." He gave her a look. He rolled his eyes and said.

"Fine." He got dressed and she was telling him what to do.

"Back straight, head level with the floor and smile." She told him. He sighed and smiled.

After about three hours of her coaching him on what to do and say. He finally got to go to bed. He walked into his room and went to shut the door but hit someone. He turned, and it was Roger.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"I got to stay with you." He told him.

"Fine, but I am going to bed." Martin told the older man. Roger shut the door and watched Riggs get into bed and laid down. Roger turned and was taking his watch off and heard Riggs's breathe deepen. He smiled to himself.

"Wow you were tired." He said.

-Next Morning-

Riggs opened his eyes and saw Roger laying in the bed with him. He smiled and got up. Today was the Formal Wear part of the pageant. He hated being here. He walked to the dressing room where all the guys were. He walked over and sat down. Linda walked over to him and handed him his clothes. He sighed and put them on. Roger walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Why didn't you wake me? You could have been hurt." Riggs looked at him.

"Rog, I'm fine and I got to go." He said as they started calling for them to line up.

Martin walked on stage and did what he had done the night before. He had his back straight and head level with the floor and was smiling. He walked out and did the modeling thing and walked back. Although he was smiling, inside he was hating every minute of it.

After an hour and a half, they called who made it and who didn't. He had made it through, but that was part of the plan. He walked off stage and his smile fell and walked up to Linda.

"Tomorrow is the swimsuit part." She said and that made him look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yes, you have to wear a swimsuit." She said and walked off. He looked over at Roger who was smiling a big smile.

"I hate this." He told him.

-Later that night-

Martin was standing on the platform that he was to stand on to model again in the swimsuit that he was going to be wearing. He was not happy about this at all. He had to ask.

"What kind of swimsuit am I wearing?" He asked and turned to the side.

"You will see." Was all Linda told him. He made a face and closed his eyes. Man, he wished that he could be chasing a bad guy or shooting his gun or anything besides this. He got down off the platform and walked over the table of food. He grabbed a doughnut and was about to take a bite when Linda took it from him. She put a carrot in his hand instead of the doughnut. He sighed and through the carrot over his shoulder.

Roger was standing beside Riggs. He looked over and saw a red dot on Riggs's chest. Roger's eyes got wide. He moved pushed Riggs over and out of the way as the gun went off. Riggs was on the ground and he looked up at Roger. He was looking up at the second balcony of the theater. Riggs looked over and saw someone dressed in black standing there with a rifle.

He quickly got up and he and Roger took off running after the guy. They ran to where they thought the guy would be and they were right. The guy moved and shot at them. Riggs and Roger had their guns drawn and moved and shot at the man. The man took off running and Riggs ran after him and Roger moved to block his path. The man ran and shot at Roger as he ran by him. Riggs stopped and shot the man in the arm, but the man kept running. They moved, and they looked for him.

"Damn it, lost him." Roger said and looked over toward Riggs. He saw the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked him.

"That was the most fun, I have had while undercover." Roger rolled his eyes.


	3. Swimsuit

Chapter 3: Swimsuit

Last night was the most fun Riggs had had the whole time he was undercover. He moved and got out of bed. He looked at Roger who still asleep and knew if he did wake him up then he would get mad. Riggs walked over to the man and gently shook him.

"Rog." He said his nickname. Roger opened his eyes and looked at Martin.

"Time to get up." Martin told him. Roger moved and got out of bed. Riggs fixed himself a cup of coffee and looked over towards Roger. He was smiling a big smile.

"What?" He asked him.

"Today is the swimsuit part of the pageant."

"I forgot about that." He wined out "God I hope she don't put me in something that…don't cover." He wined out again. Roger smiling and laughed lightly. Riggs gave him a look. The door opened, and Linda walked in with the swimsuit that was in a box. She handed the box to him and said.

"Go and change now. They will be starting soon." Riggs took the box and went into the bathroom.

-A few minutes later-

He was walking in the dressing room where the guys were. He was in a robe. He really hated this. He walked to his mirror and opened the robe and looked down. He closed it and looked up and saw Linda standing there with some type of cream and hairspray. He turned and looked at her.

"Here." She handed the cream to him. He took it and looked at it.

"Hemorrhoid cream?" He asked.

"Yes, for the little bags under your eyes." She said, and he turned and put some on them. As he did that she lifted the back of the robe and sprayed the hairspray on his ass. He turned around quickly and looked at her.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked her.

"It stopped it from riding up." Riggs looked away and then over to Georgia and saw his swimsuit. His swimsuit was a normal swimsuit.

"Okay, why does he get to wear that, and I have wear this?" He asked in a wining voice.

"Because, you have the body for it." She told him. Riggs closed his eyes and thought about how much he hated this.

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" The stage manger called out.

"Oh god." He said and moved.

He was standing at the side of the stage and Linda was beside him as well as Roger. He had the rope around his waist. She moved and grabbed ahold of the robe.

"I don't want do this." He told her.

"Back straight, head level and smile." She said and took pulled the rope away fast and pushed him out at the same time. He walked out in a black short inseam shorts. He was standing there in the spot light trying not to smile and embarrassing smile. Roger's mouth dropped when he saw him in the swimsuit.

Riggs moved to the front platform and could hear the women screaming at him and telling him that he was hot. He tried not to smile but it failed. He moved to let the next man stand there. He walked back to Linda and Roger. He looked at Roger as he took the robe back.

"Don't say a word." He told him and walked off.

-Later-

Riggs was in his room and in his normal clothes. He could not get over what had just happened. Roger was with Avery and Santos. He heard a knock on the door and looked to see who it was. It was Liam. Riggs opened the door and smiled at the younger man.

"Some of us are going out and wondered if you would like to come with us?" He asked him. Riggs stood there and heard Avery say in the ear piece. "No, if so wait for Murtaugh."

"Sure." He said and moved back in got he wallet and took off the camera and out the ear piece. He walked back over the Liam and they left.

-Later at a club called Feathers-

Riggs was laughing along with the other guys. It was about eight of them counting Martin. They were telling stories about their lives. Georgia looked over at Riggs and asked.

"I got to know, you and Roger is it?" Riggs nodded his head. "Have you two, you know?" He moved his eyebrow up and down. Martin choked and his drink that he was drinking.

"Oh god no." He said fast.

"Why not?" Alec asked him. "I have with my body guard." He smiled. He looked at him with a shocked look.

"Oh yeah, we do it every night, and I can tell you when I get back we will. He loves the swimsuit part of the pageant."

"Have you thought about it?" Liam asked him.

"No." He said and looked away with a red face.

"Oh you have!" Colin yelled out.

"Maybe once or…a lot." He admitted.

"Well you do have fantasy about it, right?" Colin asked him. Riggs said nothing but nodded his head. They laughed, and Riggs laughed with them.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Colin asked him.

"No, I have not." He said still with a red face. Liam smiled and said.

"Martin." Martin looked over at him in time for the younger man to kiss him. His eyes went wide. Liam broke the kiss and said.

"Now you have." Riggs smiled at him.

"Do you still want to kiss him?" Liam asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Martin said in a loving voice. They could see that he was in love with the man.

"Your in love." Colin told him. Riggs looked at him and smiled. He just nodded his head.

-Later that night-

Riggs walked into the room. He had had a little too much to drink. He was still in his right mind, but he would fall here and there. He looked over at the bed and saw Roger setting there with a pissed off look.

"Hey Rog!" He said in a very happy voice.

"Where have you been?" He asked him.

"Oh, we went to a gay club and drank and talked and I realized something." He walked over to him. Riggs grabbed him by the face and leaned in and kissed him. Roger's eyes went wide. Martin moved his hand and arms to around Roger's neck. Martin broke the kiss.

"I love you." He told him. Roger was in shock. "You told me that you loved me once, but you never said as what. A brother, a friend, or a lover?" Riggs asked him. Roger looked at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you as a lover." He told him. "And by the way, you looked so damn hot in that swimsuit today." Roger told him. Riggs smiled and laid his head back and laughed lightly. Roger saw an opportune and started to kiss and lick Riggs's neck.

"Oh god." He moaned out. Roger did this for a good three minutes, and the whole time Riggs was moaning.

Soon they were laying on the bed with no clothes on. They were moving their hips together and were kissing each other with such want and love. Martin broke the kiss and said.

"Rog, take me." Roger smiled and placed himself in front of the younger man's entrance. He looked at him to make sure that he really wanted this. Riggs looked at him and nodded his head. Roger began to push into him. Martin arched his back and moaned out Roger's nickname. He didn't move just yet, he wanted him to get use to him being in him. Soon Riggs nodded his and Roger knew that he was ready. He began to move slowly.

"Oh fuck." Martin breathed out.

"Move faster." He begged him. Roger began to move faster in him. Soon Roger was hammering into the younger man. Riggs was loving every minute of this. He was moaning louder.

"OH FUCK ROG YES!" He screamed out as Roger hit his prostate. Roger sat up so that he could fuck him better. With every thrust he was hitting Riggs's prostate. Martin was screaming louder.

"OH FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" He screamed out. Roger was now thrusting as fast and as hard has he could into the younger man. Martin came hard with a scream of pleasure. Roger smiled and closed his eyes and listened to him yell out his name. That since Roger over the edge and he came inside of him and Riggs felt this and came again. They rode out their orgasms. Soon Roger could not move and pulled out of his young lover. He moved and laid next to him. He looked over at Martin.

"God that was great." He breathed out hard.

"Yes you are." Roger told him, and Riggs looked at him with a smile.


	4. Talent

Chapter 4: Talent

The next morning Riggs wake up and found his head on Roger's chest and his arm around him. He smiled and moved closer to him. Roger hugged him up in his sleep. Then the door opened, and Linda walked in. Riggs looked at her and smiled.

"I knew that this was going to happened after I put you in that swimsuit." She smiled and walked over the chair and laid out his clothes. Riggs heard a noise from Roger and looked up. Roger smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him.

"We don't have time for this you got to get up and get ready." Linda told them. Roger looked at her and Martin smiled and got out of bed. He moved and put on the clothes that she had brought in. They were kind of like the ones he ware at the brunch. But the boots were a deep brown and the pants were a dark blue and he had a black button down shirt. He moved and put the deep brown leather jacket on. Roger moved and got up at of bed. He was glad that after they had made love that they put on their boxers back on. Riggs was putting on the watch when Linda said.

"They are giving you an hour to practice your talent." She said and fixed his jacket.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" She looked at him.

"You, don't have a talent?" She asked in a panic voice.

"Well I don't think that I can shoot a gun on stage." He said.

"Oh my god." She walked away and turned and looked at him.

"You got nothing?" Roger asked.

"Well I can do what I did with Miranda." He said.

"You are not having sex on the stage!"

"I didn't know that was an option." He said in a smartass voice. She looked at him.

"Don't worry I can do this." He said and got out his phone. He called someone up.

"Hey Cahill, you know what I did with Miranda on our date that time…yeah that, and you said that you knew how to do that. Well I need help, could you…thanks." He said and ending the call.

"See, all taking care of." He said, and they looked at him. About ten minutes later Cahill came into the room. He told them that I would be easier if was just them two. Roger and Linda left the two alone.

-Show time-

Riggs and Cahill were standing there in robes. Roger and Linda were nervous about this. They saw a bed with black sheets and pillows being brought on stage. They looked at each other.

"Now for Taxes." Said the woman that was calling out the contestants out.

Riggs and Cahill took off their robes and handed them to Linda. Roger looked, and Riggs was in a midnight blue shirt and black dress pants and had dancing shoes on? Cahill was in a black lace dress that had a sleeve on the left arm and non on the right. Her dress covered half of his stomach and the dress was half up to the thigh and long to the mid lower leg. She had on dancing shoes on too? They walked out, and Cahill got on the bed and Riggs on the side of the bed.

The song began to play. It was Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez. Cahill moved on the bed and sat up. She moved and wrapped her right arm around Riggs. He leaned back and so did she. She let go of him and moved back on the bed and lifted her leg up. Riggs moved and got off of the bed, he went to walk away but she moved up and grabbed his arm. Riggs turned and looked at her. He moved over to her and moved around the bed and so did she. She moved her leg up and he put it on his left shoulder and picked her up. Her hands were on the sides of his face. He backed up and turned around, and he put her down. They moved, and he took his left hand into her right and his other hand on her back. She put her other hand on his upper arm. He spend her around and stopped her in front of him. He moved her, and she opened her legs and he moved her down and she did a half of a slip. He picked her up and she moved to his right side. She moved and bent her right leg up and then moved and he spend her again. His hands were under the arms and they moved their left legs and bent them to the side. Their other leg was stretched out. He moved her to the other side and the did the same thing. She put her legs together and leaned her back and lifted her up. Her right leg was stretched out and the other bent up. He still had her by the arms, he had moved his hands out to her elbows. He moved her and dipped her, and his left hand went down, and her right arm stretched out. He spends her up and her arm wrapped around him and his arm touched the side of her face. Then they moved back out. Their left legs bent and the other stretched out. Her right hand out and his on her back. Her left hand was around his neck and his was on his side. He moved her and spend her out from him and he had her right hand in his left. He moved the hand up and moved her arm around and bent down and picked her up by her left leg and spend her around. He did that three times. He sat her down and wrapped his right arm around her and her left arm around his neck. Their other hands were holding each other.

Roger, Linda, Avery, Santos and Bailey and Bowman were watching this and could not believe it. Roger's mouth was open. He and Linda looked at each other and looked back to see Cahill make and X and Riggs moved and bent down and grab her by the waist and the other arm on her leg and spend her around. He sat her down and their left legs were bent and the others out. They moved back up and moved their legs and danced out. Cahill moved both of her legs out and bent them around him and then moved them out doing a slip in the air. He sat her down and spend her around and the went back into each other's arms. She moved from him and walked over to a shower that had water coming out of it and walked under it. He moved and went under it and grabbed her by the waist and spend himself and her around four times. He dipped her, and he stood, he moved her, and she moved her leg back and wrapped around him. He moved and spend around the whole time water moved off of them. He moved and grabbed her and moved her up and she laid back with her hands touching the floor and they stopped. Everyone clapped had he moved her up and they smiled at each other and then at everyone and bowed. They moved from the water and off of the stage. Riggs looked at Roger.

"What?" He asked out of breath.

They called and said who had made it and who didn't. Part of the plan was for Riggs to at least be in fifth place, but however the scores that the reward to him were real. He was the only one that had the highest scores. Liam and the others were happy and said that he should have gotten them cause he earned them.

"That was amazing!" Liam said to him. Riggs smiled and thanked everyone.

"We are going out again tonight, if you want to come?" Colin asked him.

"Sure, let me go and change." He told them.

-Riggs's and Roger's room-

Martin walked in and put on his own clothes not the clothes that Linda gives him. He was wearing his brown boots, light color jeans, and two shirts. He did put anything in his hair either. Roger walked in and looked at him.

"I'm going with you this time." He told him.

"I know." Riggs said and moved over and kissed him. Roger smiled and pulled him closer to him.

"We have problem." Martin said pulled back.

"What?" He asked him.

"Your have, a wife." Riggs said, and Roger smiled at him.

"I already talked to Trish and she said only with you." Riggs smiled at big smile and leaned back up some and kissed him.

"We better go, they are waiting for us." Martin said in a loving voice. He and Roger walked out.

They all walked to a sports bar named Ultra Bar. They walked in and was shown to a round table in the back. They states sat down while the body guards watched and stood watched for any sign of danger. About an hour later they were still talking and drinking and eating. Riggs and the guys started talking about the talent part of the pageant. Liam stopped them from talking and turned to Martin and asked.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Riggs smiled a big smile and said.

"Well, when I was dating my late wife. She loved to dance. She was Latina. Well anyway she loved to dance, and I wanted to impress her, so I took lessons. So, on our fourth date I danced that dance with her." He told them. Liam looked at him.

"Late?" He said.

"Yes, she and my unborn son died." He told them.

"I'm sorry." Alec said.

"It's okay, I found someone else to be with." He looked and nodded his head to Roger, who was had his back to them.

"Oh, so did the fantasy become reality?" Colin asked. Riggs nodded his head. They all started to laugh and told him that they were glad.

After about another hour, Roger noticed that they all were acting old. He looked at Riggs and the other states and then looked at Harvey. He looked at him with an odd look.

"What? They are having fun." He said.

"No, I know, but they are too happy." Roger told him.

"Their drunk." He told him.

"No, I know Riggston and it takes a lot to get him drunk. I think that they have been drugged." Roger said this, and Harvey looked at the men. He looked back at Roger.

"Your right, they have." He said.

"We got to get them out of here." Roger said, and they told the men that it was time to go. The men got up and some fell over. Roger rolled his eyes as he picked up Martin who was one of them.

They were all walking back to their own rooms. Riggs was helping Liam back to his room. They got to the younger man's door and Riggs and Roger was about to walk off, when Riggs looked back and saw Liam standing there not moving. He turned and tried to walk to him but almost fell.

"Why aren't you going in?" He asked in a drunken voice.

"Cause if I go in, around two in the morning Cromwell comes in there and rapes me and I don't want that tonight." He told them. Riggs and Roger looked at each other and then back at Liam.

"He what? Did you report him?" Martin asked him. Liam who was looking at the door shook his head no.

"Why not?" Roger asked.

"No one will believe a little fish like me. They always believe the big fish." He said and Riggs looked at him. Riggs looked at Roger and they nodded their heads.

"You can stay with me tonight." Liam looked over at Martin and smile. They walked to Riggs's and Roger's room.

They got into the room and Riggs and Liam laid down on the bed. Roger shut the door. Roger walked over and pulled Riggs up and said.

"All of you were drugged tonight." He told him.

"I thought that is what was wrong with me." Riggs looked away and laid back down. Riggs moved up on the bed to where his head was on the pillows. Liam moved and moved on top of him. Roger watched the younger man. He knew what was about to happen. Martin looked at Liam as he sat on his lap and leaned down and kissed to kiss him. Riggs looked over at Roger, who sat down and smiled at him.

"It's fine with me." He said. This through Martin for a loop. He never thought that Roger would let him have sex with someone else and let alone watch him do it. Roger laid back to watch his love. Martin looked back over to Liam who was now kissing his jaw bone. He moved his hands up to the twenty five year old's hip and he moved his head started to kiss him back.

Soon they had their clothes off and Riggs laying on top of the younger man. He was moving his hips and the were both moaning. They were both so hard. Liam moved his has hand to Riggs's back and ran his hand down it.

"I can't take mush more." Liam moaned out.

"You want me?" He asked him while licking the younger man's neck.

"Oh god yes." He moaned out. Martin moved and placed himself in front of Liam's entrance. He pushed in and they both moaned out. Roger moved in his chair at the site of the two. Riggs began to move his hips slowly and that drove Liam crazy.

"Oh god move faster." He moaned out. Martin smiled and started to move faster into him.

"Oh god yess." Liam moaned out and Riggs smiled and sat up and move the younger man's hips up. He began to really slam into him. Soon Martin's knees started to hurt, and he pulled out of him.

"No." Liam said, and Riggs smiled down at him. He got off the bed and pulled Liam down to the edge of the bed and pushed back into him. Liam arched his back and moaned out Martin's name. Then Martin hit something inside of the young man.

"OH FUCK YESS!" He screamed out.

"There it is." Riggs breathed out. Martin was hitting Liam's prostate with every thrust that he did. The younger man was in heaven.

"Oh fuck Liam." Martin grunted out as he hammered into him.

"OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Liam screamed out. Riggs and Roger watched him cum. Roger licked his lips and looked up at Martin. He saw him bite his lip and eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh god." He breathed out as he came into the younger man. He thrusted into Liam a few more times and pulled out of him. Liam sat up and put his hands on the sides of Riggs's face and leaned in and kissed him. Roger got up and walked over to the two and bent Martin over. Liam moved and sat down onto the bed. He and Martin was still kissing. Roger took himself out and pushed into Riggs.

"Oh god yes." Riggs moaned out breaking the kiss. Liam smiled and watched Martin's face as Roger began to fuck him. Riggs grabbed the sheets on the bed and moaned out.

"Oh fuck Rog." He said. Liam watched him. Martin had his eyes closed and was biting his lip. Roger began to slam into him.

"OH FUCK YES!" Riggs screamed out as Roger hit his prostate. Liam looked at him and moved his hand and took Martin's cock into his hand and began to stroke it fast.

"Oh fuck yes. Keep touching me." Martin grunted out. Liam and Roger both smiled.

"Oh god I'm cumming, I'm cumming hard." Riggs warned them and came hard on himself and Liam. Roger thrust a few more times and grunted as he came into him. Roger pulled out of Martin and he almost fell to his knees. Roger caught him and said.

"I think it's time that we went to bed." He breathed out.

"I think you are right Rog." Martin said opened his eyes and saw Liam smiling at him. He smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

They all got into bed and laid down. Roger hugged up Riggs, and Martin hugged up Liam. Martin looked over and kissed Roger goodnight. They all went to sleep quickly.

Want to see the dance that Riggs did? Got to youtube and type in Argentine Tango Jana & Gleb that is the dance.


	5. Crowning

Chapter 5: Crowning

Riggs woke up in Roger's arms. He looked at him and then looked down in his and saw Liam. Everything from the night before came back to him. He smiled to himself and hugged the younger man up. Just the door opened, and Linda walked in. She stopped and looked at them.

"You do know that you and he can get kicked out for sleeping together." She told him. Riggs moved his way out of Roger's arms and Liam's. He moved down the bed and got off of the bed. He walked to her, and she handed him his clothes that he was going to wear today. He looked at them.

"Really? Another outfit of yours?" He asked her.

"Yes." She told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Liam asked as he woke up.

"It's six." Riggs told him.

"Oh I got to go." He said and got up. He moved and got his clothes on and walked over to Riggs and kissed him.

"I hope that we can do that again." He smiled and went to walk off. Martin grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Oh, we will." He leaned and kissed him. Liam smiled at this. The kiss broke, and he walked out. Riggs watched the door shut.

"You will huh?" He heard Roger. He looked over and saw Roger smiling at him.

"If you don't mind?" He asked and watched Roger get up and walk over to him.

"No, I don't really." This made Riggs smile.

"Okay, get ready. Today is the last day." Linda told him. Boy was he glad to hear that.

"I'm shocked that nothing has happened yet." Riggs said.

"I know, if something is going to happen then it may happen at the end of pageant." Roger said. Martin looked at him and nodded his head. Riggs moved and put on brown cowboy boots with the pants legs over them. He had on washed out jeans on and a blue flannel shirt with a grey vest.

-Five o'clock in the afternoon-

Riggs and Liam sat down with their friends. It was the last day of the pageant and it was the annual dinner. They were all talking but Liam. Martin noticed this and asked him.

"What is it?" Liam was about to tell him, but he looked up and saw Cromwell looking at him. Riggs looked over and saw this.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered to him.

"Nothing, just let it go." He said and went back to eating. Riggs looked at the man. Cromwell gave him an evil look.

After they all ate dinner they went back to their own rooms to change into their suits. Riggs was looking at himself in the mirror. Linda had put him in a three piece all black suit. Roger walked in and over to him.

"You look good in that." He said and wrapped his arms around him. Martin smiled and laid back.

"Thank you." Roger could see that there was something on his mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Liam." He said and walked away. He walked over to the door and looked at Roger.

"Oh." He followed him. They walked to Liam's room. Riggs stopped at the corner and looked around. Roger moved and did the same. They saw Cromwell leave the younger man's room. He walked down a different hallway. Riggs ran over to the door and it was open some. He ran in and saw Liam getting up from the bed and fixing his pants. He looked like he was about to cry. Martin ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. Roger could tell that Riggs really cared for the young man.

"What do you think." Liam said while trying to hold back the tears. Liam didn't want Martin to see him cry.

"I'll kill him." Riggs said and moved, but Roger stopped him.

"We got to go." Liam told them. He moved and put on his jacket and walked out.

"That mother fucker." Riggs said, and Roger could see that he was pissed off.

-Time for Crowning-

They were all lined up on stage, they were telling who made it and who didn't. Riggs went through the next part. The ones that didn't make it through walked off. Now it was on five of them. Riggs knew after this that he was not going to be allowed in a lot of places. They called out the final two.

"North Dakota." Liam looked up and moved, while he was doing that Riggs looked around. He glanced up and saw someone on the catwalk above the judges. He looked and saw them take out a gun. His eyes got wide and he looked at Roger who was looking at him. He mouthed out that someone up on the catwalk. Roger looked and saw them. He moved to go to the catwalk to stop them.

"Texas." Riggs looked at down and looked around. He looked over at Colin.

"You are a finalist." He told him. Avery and the others were shocked that he made this far.

"I can't believe that Riggs might win this." Avery said.

Riggs walked over to stood beside Liam. They stood beside each other. Riggs looked up and the guy ready to shoot at the winner. Riggs spoke while still smiling.

"Liam."

"Yes."

"My real name is Martin Riggs, I work for LAPD." He told him.

"What?" Liam asked.

"There is a man on the catwalk and he is going to shoot one of us." Liam went to look.

"Don't look." Martin told him.

"Oh god." Liam said. Riggs looked up and saw Roger on the catwalk. He was running toward the guy.

"And your new Mister United States is…?" Cromwell said.

"Say my name." Riggs said.

"What?" Liam asked him.

"If he says my name than you will not get shot." He explained.

"Texas!" Cromwell called out.

"Thank god." Riggs said.

Roger rand toward the man as he got ready to shoot Riggs.

"Oh my god he won." Avery said, and the others could not believe it.

"No!" Roger yelled, and the man pulled the trigger and shot Riggs. The bullet Riggs in the chest. Everyone heard the shoot and got down. Liam watched as Martin got on his knee and looked up. The man was about to shoot again, but this time Liam.

"Move." Riggs yelled and shielded Liam as the gun went off. The bullet Riggs in the back. Liam went to look up, but Riggs stopped him.

"No, Liam keep your head down."

-With Roger-

Roger stopped and shot the man in the head and he fell over. Roger looked and saw Riggs shielding Liam. He ran to get off the catwalk, when saw Riggs moving Liam off the stage.

-With Riggs-

Riggs moved Liam off the stage. They ran to the dressing room. They stopped running and heard someone and turned around. There was Cromwell standing there with a gun.

"You had to fuck everything up didn't you detective." He said and moved the gun for them to walk. He made them walk to the roof. Riggs fell to one knee and Liam moved to help him up.

"Martin?" He asked.

"I'm losing blood, it hit a main artery." He breathed out. He put his hand up to his chest.

"Good." Cromwell said, and Liam looked up at him. Cromwell held the gun up more and was going to shoot Liam.

"You were only supposed to sleep with me. NOT HIM!" He yelled.

"How did you even know that?" Liam asked him. Riggs was starting to pass out but shook his head to wake up. Liam moved his hands to where one was on his back and the other was rest on his arm that he had up to his chest.

"I watched the video of you coming out of his room this morning." He told him. "Now." He moved his finger to the trigger and…

BANG!

Liam and Riggs both watched his arm fall. Cromwell fall to his knees and fall over. Riggs looked ahead and saw Roger standing there with his gun.

"Nice shot Rog." He breathed out. He moved and fell over to his side. Liam and Roger moved over to him. Roger called for help.

-A few days later-

Riggs was setting up in his hospital bed and was talking to Roger and the others and even Santos.

"I can't believe you won." Avery said and shook his head.

"Me neither." Martin said with a smile.

"For what it is worth, you were very good." Riggs and everyone looked over and saw Liam and a few his friends from the pageant standing at the door. They all walked in and Riggs noticed a wooden box. He pointed at it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh this, it belongs to you." Colin said and held it up. Liam walked over and opened it. Inside was a gold crown that had rubies and pearls on it.

"No, that is not mine." He said.

"You won this, there for it is yours." Liam told him. Riggs smiled as they handed him the box. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you." He said to them.

-Later that week-

Martin was setting on Cahill's couch. He was in his own world.

"Riggs?" She called his name out.

"Humm." He looked at her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked him.

"Liam." He said.

"What about him?"

"If I will see him again." He said and smiled a loving smile while looking down at the floor.

"Why do you want to see him again." She asked. "And what is that smile for?" She added.

"We slept together." He told her. Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened.

"You what?"

"He and I slept together, and I also slept with Rog too." He said and moved on the couch.

"You slept with two men?"

"Yeah, separate times but in the end, it was all three of us." He smiled even bigger. She could not believe it.

"Did you like it?" She asked and want to know.

"Yeah, I did." He told the truth.

-After Cahill-

Riggs got into his truck and was about to start it when his phone went off. He looked, and it was text from Liam. It was the name of a hotel and a room number. The phone went off again.

*You coming?* Martin texted back.

*On my way*

Riggs walked up to the hotel room and knock. The door opened, and he was pulled in. He quickly found lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and moved them to the bed. They fell on the bed. Liam was under him. Riggs broke the kiss to kiss Liam on the neck.

"God, I have missed you." Liam told him. Riggs moved back and looked at the younger man.

"I have missed you too kid." Liam smiled and moved and kissed him again. They kissed for a good minute or so. Martin moved back and looked the young man that he called kid.

"Liam, how about we take these clothes off." He said.

"Okay, but I want to call me back my first name." He told him. Martin moved his head back.

"What?"

"They used my middle name. They thought that it would be easier." He said.

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Hunter." He said. Riggs smiled and leaned in and said.

"Well Hunter, how about we, have a little fun." They both smiled big.

"Sounds good to me." Hunter said and laid on the bed.

Martin moved and took Hunter's clothes off of him. After that was done, Hunter moved and took the clothes off of Martin. They laid down on the bed and moved their hips together. They both moaned out each other's name. Soon Hunter couldn't take it.

"Fuck me." He said, and Martin moved placed himself at the younger man's entrance and pushed in.

"Oh fuck yes." Hunter moaned out. Riggs began to move slowly and then picked up the pace. Soon he was hammering into him.

"Oh god." Hunter cried out and wrapped his arms around Riggs's back. Martin was holding himself up with his hands.

"Fuck Hunter." He breathed out.

"I want to ride you." The younger of the two said. Martin smiled and stopped. He pulled out and laid on the bed. Hunter moved himself over Riggs's leaking cock. He lowered himself down and took all of the older man in. He moved himself up and then back down. Martin moaned and pushed back his hair and laid his head back. Hunter rode Riggs hard. Martin could not take much more and sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Riggs moved his hips and hit Hunter's prostate and that made him scream out his name.

"FUCK MARTIN!"

"That's it, say my name." He breathed out into the other's neck. He moved and sucked on Hunter's neck. That sent Hunter over the edge and he came hard on himself and his lover. Martin thrusted a few more times and came inside of him. They slowed down and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"That was great, you are great." Hunter said and wrapped his arms around Riggs's neck.

"Yes, it was and so are you." He said with his signature smile.

About ten minutes later, they were laying in bed. Hunter had his head on Martin's chest. Martin had his head on Hunter's. They were holding hands.

"When do you leave?" Riggs asked him.

"Tonight." Hunter told him.

"Will you be back?" He asked him and was hoping that he would be.

"Yeah, but I don't know when. I have to wait and see what kind of job I can get here." He told him.

"Well, I can help." Martin told him.

"I know." Hunter looked up at him, and Riggs looked down at him.

"Is it too early to say..." Hunter started.

"Love you too kid." Riggs said, and Hunter smiled. He leaned up and kissed the older man.


	6. Missing Him

Chapter 6: Missing Him

Riggs woke in his trailer and looked around. He sighed and got up. It had been a month since Hunter left and things were going good with Roger, but he missed Hunter. He got up and got ready. He got his brown boots on and his light colored jeans and his two shirts. He moved and walked out of his trailer. He got into his truck and went to work.

Roger watched Riggs walk in and over to his desk. He could see that he was missing the younger man. Riggs looked up at him and smiled a small smile.

"What is with you? You have been like this for a month now."

"I don't know Rog. I guess that I just miss him." He looked over at Avery as he walked to them.

"Okay, you two. You have a new case." He said looked at Riggs who was not looking at him now. He could see that he was downcast.

"What is it?" Martin asked him. Avery told them, and they walked down to where the cars were. They got into Roger's car and he started it. Roger looked over at Riggs who was still down.

"I know how about we go out tonight." Riggs looked over at him.

"Like a date?" He asked him.

"Yeah, we can go anywhere you want to go." He said and reached over and grabbed his hand and held it. Riggs smiled and looked at him.

"Sounds good to me." He said and looked out the window.

-Later that night-

They were at a nice restaurant. Roger was shocked that Riggs picked this place out. They were eating and Roger saw that if the subject was not about the case, then Martin was not really talking that much.

"What's wrong?" He asked him. Martin looked up from his food.

"I miss him Rog. I don't know why but I do." He told him. Riggs sighed and moved his food around.

"Oh my god." Riggs looked at him again.

"What?" He asked.

"Your in love with him." Roger said and Martin looked away.

"Yeah, I am." He said and looked over at Roger. "Not saying that I don't…"

"I know you love me, but you love Hunter more." Roger said with a smile.

"Your okay with that?" He asked him.

"Yes, I am. I mean we can be together and love other people. It's not like I'm telling you to be with only me. I mean when I'm home with Trish, I would like to know that you are with someone that loves you and makes you happy. Just like you want the same for me." He told him. Riggs moved his head and knew that Roger was right. He was not going to make Roger chose between him and Trish.

"He does love you right?" He asked him.

"Yeah, he does. He told me that he does, and I told him that I love him." Roger smiled.

-Later that night-

They walked into Riggs's trailer. Martin noticed that Roger had a small long bag with him. Roger shut the door as Martin walked over to the table. He leaned over and was getting his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Roger walked over and stood behind him and moved his hands to Rigg's hips and ran the up and under his shirts. Martin stopped and turned his head and looked at him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked him in a wanting voice.

"I am going to fuck you right here and now." Roger leaned down and told him. Riggs closed his eyes and moved hand and placed it back on the table. He would get his pack of cigarettes later. He smiled to himself as Roger move and undone his and his own pants. He pulled them down. He bent Riggs over some more and pushed into him.

"Oh fuck." Martin moaned out. Roger didn't go slow this time, he began to slam into him. Riggs rolled his eyes back and moaned out.

"Oh god Rog." He laid himself on the table more.

"You like it when I fuck you hard?" Roger asked him.

"Oh god yes, harder, please harder." He begged. Roger moved his hand up and grabbed Martin's hair and pulled his head back. He began to slam harder into him and Martin loved it.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Martin screamed out.

"That's it scream." He told him and pulled his hair more. Martin was smiling a huge smile and was loving this side of Roger.

"OH GOD FUCK ME!" Roger had to admit he really was enjoying this. Riggs balled up his fist and pounded it on the table.

"OH GOD! This feel so damn good." He called out and he pounded his fist again on the table. Roger was now grunted with every hard thrust, and Martin was screaming out Roger's nickname.

"Fuck Riggs, I'm cumming." Roger warned him.

"God me too." Martin breathed out. They both came together. Roger slowed down and pulled out of him. They were both breathing hard.

"Oh my god that great." Riggs said and stood back up. He pulled his pants up and turned and kissed Roger. Roger moved to pull his pants up, but Martin stopped him. Riggs got down on his keens and took him into his mouth. He began to move his head back and forth. Roger licked his lips and ran his hand through Riggs's soft hair.

"That's it, suck me." Him told him. Martin moved and deep throated Roger which made him moan out.

"Oh fuck Martin." He started to move his hips some. He then stopped Martin form sucking him. He held the man's head still and started to fuck the man's mouth. He was forcing himself down his throat. Riggs moved his hands to Roger's sides and let him fuck his mouth. Roger pulled out of his mouth and Martin moved his hand and grabbed the base of the cock. He licked the sides and then he sucked the tip.

"Oh fuck I'm goin to cum." Roger warned him. Riggs smiled and took him back into his mouth and began to suck him hard and faster. Roger moved one hand down and the other grabbed ahold of Martin's hair and pulled. Roger came inside of Riggs's mouth with a loud moan. Martin took him out of his mouth and licked him clean. He looked at him as he did so. Roger looked at him and pulled him up by the hair and made him looked at him.

"God I like this side of you." Riggs said in a deep voice.

"Get like you were when I first fucked you." Roger said in a deep voice. Martin moved, and Roger grabbed the bag and moved behind him. Martin stood that at the table and looked over toward Roger. Roger looked at him with a strong look.

"Undo your pants and pull them down." He ordered him. Riggs smiled and did as told. He didn't see what Roger pulled out of the bag. He bent over and waited. Roger walked back over and with out warning pushed his hard cock back into him.

"Fuck." He hissed as he pushed more into him. He began to slam into the man again. Martin rolled his head to where is forehead was on the table. He balled up his fist again and hit it once on the table.

"Fuck yes." Roger moved and pulled Martin's hair again. He pulled his head back and put something in his mouth. Riggs opened his eyes and saw that it was a black cock. He was really liking this side of Roger.

"You take it out, I stop." Roger warned him. "Not even to moan." He added. Roger moved back up and started to slam into him again. To make sure that Martin could not take it out. Roger grabbed his hands and pulled them behind him. Riggs tried to move his arms but couldn't, but when he did Roger pushed them up.

Roger was slamming into him now. Martin so badly wanted to scream out when he hit his prostate. Roger could feel him close around him and he knew that Riggs was not going to last much longer. He thrusted into him and came hard. Roger then moved and took the toy out of Martin's mouth. He slammed into him and hit his prostate again and this time Riggs came hard.

"OH FUCK YESSS!"

-Later-

Riggs was asleep on the couch with his head in Roger's lap. He was very tired after all the sex they just had. Roger was setting there watching him sleep. He looked over and saw Martin's phone. He got it and put in the password and…it didn't go through. He looked at it and knew that the password was Miranda. Then he looked at Martin. He typed in another word, and it went through.

"He changed it to Hunter?" He said in shock.

He looked through the phone and found Hunter's number. He got his phone and typed it in. He then sat Riggs's phone down. He then texted Hunter.

*Hey this is Roger.*

*Hi, is Martin okay?* Hunter texted back.

*In a way yes, but he misses you very badly.* He put.

*I know, I miss him too, like crazy.* Hunter texted.

*When you coming back?* Roger asked him.

*Tomorrow, but don't tell him I want it to be a surprise* Roger smiled and texted back.

*It will be.*

Roger put his phone down and laid his head back and went to sleep.


	7. I'm Here Now

Chapter 7: I'm Here Now

Riggs woke still in Roger's lap. He looked up at him and then sighed. He rolled over and sat up. He heard a sound come Roger and he looked over. Roger popped his neck and looked at him. He smiled at him and said.

"How do you sleep on this thing?" He asked. Martin laughed and got up. It was early in the morning, so Roger stayed that he was going to home and change.

"I'll see ya later." Riggs told him and sat down at the table. He got his cigarettes and lit one. Roger walked over to him and kissed him. He could tell that Riggs was still down and was missing Hunter. He kissed him again on the forehead and walked out.

Martin sat there alone in his trailer. He looked around and wish that he wasn't alone. He loved Roger, he really did, but he also lover Hunter. He picked up his phone and went to the pictures and found one of him and Hunter. He looked at it and sighed.

"God I wish you were here." He said moved it over to Miranda. He closed his eyes and wish that she was as well.

-Later-

Martin and Roger walked out of Avery's office. They had closed the case that they were on. Riggs walked over to his desk and sat down. Roger was still talking to Avery.

"What's with him?" Avery asked.

"He is missing Hunter." Roger told him.

"Hunter? Who's Hunter?" He asked again.

"You remember Liam from the pageant?" Roger asked, and Avery nodded his head.

"That is Hunter." He said.

"What do you mean by miss?" He asked.

"He is in lover with him and Hunter loves him." Avery looked at Roger with a shocked look. "I tried to get his mind off of it last night but no matter how many times we…you know. I still could not get the kid off his mind." Roger said more than what he should have, cause Avery looked at him.

"You two had sex?" He asked in a low voice. "Does Trish know this?" He asked again.

"Yes she does and yes we did…a lot." Roger said and looked over at the elevators and saw him. Avery looked at what Roger was looking at and smiled.

Riggs was looking at his phone when some one sat down a bag of food on his desk and two drinks. He looked at the food and then up. He stood up and smiled a big smile.

"Hunter." He said, and Hunter smiled at him. He moved and hugged him. He broke the hugged and kissed the younger man. The kiss broke, and they touched foreheads. Roger and Avery walked over to them. Riggs looked over and smiled.

"Captain, you remember Liam from the pageant?" He said and realized that he kissed the young man in front of everyone.

"Hi." Hunter said and shook Avery's hand.

"How about I give you and Riggs the rest of the day off, Murtaugh. I mean you two did just close a case, so you have nothing else to do here." Avery told them.

"That is a good idea. I mean Trish has the day off and I'm sure Riggs can find something to do." He smiled at him. Riggs narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"You knew I just might find something to do." He said and grabbed the food and Hunter's hand and Hunter grabbed the drinks. He led them to the elevators. Roger and Avery smiled at each other as the doors closed.

Once the doors closed, Hunter put down the drinks and Riggs dropped the food. They wrapped their arms around each other very tightly and kissed each other with hunger. Martin moved Hunter backwards until he hit the wall. The kiss broke, and Riggs said.

"God I've missed you." He leaned in and kissed him.

"I missed…you too." Hunter said in between kisses. The doors opened to the bottom of the building and they picked up the food and drinks and walked to Riggs's truck. They got in and he started the truck and drove off. They ate their food and were drinking their drinks when Martin had to know.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming today?" Martin asked him.

"Cause I wanted to surprise you." Hunter told him and took off his seat belt and moved to were he was beside him and put on that seat belt. Riggs smiled and put his arm around him. Hunter move his head over and laid it down on him

"So what hotel are you in?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya where to go."

After a while of driving, Riggs found himself in a neighborhood with many very nice houses in it.

"Here, pull in here." Hunter told him, and he pulled up to a very nice home.

"This is not a hotel." He said and looked over at him.

"No, but it is mine, I mean our new home." Martin looked over at him.

"What?" He asked him and moved over to look at him more.

"I bought it with the money I got from the pageant." He told him. "And I was hoping that you would move…in…with me?" He asked him. "We can put the trailer in the back or in the garage." He added. Riggs smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

They got out and walked up to the house and walked in. Riggs looked around and it was a very nice place at least two stories. Riggs notice that there was furniture in the house. He stopped and pointed to it. Hunter looked at him and told that he had asked Roger and Trish to help him get somethings for the house. Martin smiled and looked around some more. Hunter took Martin by the hand and this time it was his turn to led him somewhere. He led him to the bedroom. Riggs was smiling the whole time being led. Hunter moved Riggs to the bed and undone his pants and took his shirts off. Martin watched him and moved his hand to the younger man's arm. He then moved and pulled down his pants and pushed him down gently on to the bed.

"You do nothing but enjoy." Hunter told him. Martin laid his head down as Hunter took him into his mouth. He began to suck him. Riggs moved his hand to the back of Hunter's head and ran his hand through the honey brown colored hair. Hunter looked up at him with his green eyes. Riggs lifted his head up and pushed back his hair. His hazel brown eyes met green ones.

"Oh fuck kid." He breathed out. Hunter was sucking him hard and fast now. He laid his head back again and started to move his hips. Martin could feel that he was about to cum.

"I'm about to cum." He said, but Hunter kept sucking him. "I…I mean it…stop." He said, but he didn't, and he came with a deep moan.

"Oh fuck." Hunter took him out of his mouth and stroked him a few times and then kisses his way back up the older man's body. He got to his lips and they opened their mouths and their tongues met. They kissed each other with passion and want. Once they both needed fresh air, Hunter sat up and started to take his clothes off. He moved and laid back down onto Riggs. Riggs moved and rolled them over. He then kissed the younger man's jaw bone and moved down his body. He moved and took him into his mouth.

"Oh, Martin." Hunter moaned out. Martin sucked him hard and fast like he had done to him.

"Oh fuck Martin." He moaned again and ran his hands through Riggs's hair. Martin hummed, and that made Hunter arched his back and moaned deeply.

"OH GOD!" He called out. "I'M CUMMING!" He screamed out. He came into Martin's mouth. He could feel the cum run down the back of his throat. He took him out and licked his lips. He moved up and rolled Hunter over to where he was on his stomach. He then made him get on his hands and knees. Riggs moved and pushed his way into him and slowly began to thrust.

"Oh fuck, Martin, fuck me." He panted out and grabbed a handful of the confuter.

"You like this, don't you?" Martin asked him. "Don't you?"

"Oh god yes." He cried out in pleasure.

Riggs started to really slam into him now. Hunter was loving this and so was Riggs. Martin's hands were on Hunter's hips pulling him back as he thrusted into him. Riggs moved his hips and hit the younger of the two's prostate which in return made him scream out.

"OH FUCK MARTIN!" This man the older man smile and he began to hit it repeatedly. He could feel Hunter close around him and he knew that he was going to cum anytime now.

"Fuck I'm cumming." Hunter moaned out.

"Me too." Martin breathed out. They came together hard. Martin inside of Hunter and Hunter on himself. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Riggs pulled out and laid on the bed. Hunter moved and laid beside him.

"That was great." Hunter panted out. "Just like you." He added. Martin smiled and looked over at him. They moved up in the bed and got under the covers and got into each other's arms. Hunter moved as close as he could to his love. Martin smiled and hugged his love tighter.

"I've missed you so much." Hunter told him.

"Same here kid, same here." He kissed him on the head and they went to sleep.


	8. My Love

Chapter 8: My Love

Hunter woke in Martin's arms. He looked over and saw the sleeping man on his back. Hunter smiled and moved his hand down to Riggs's cock. He ran his fingers very softly down the cock. Martin made a sound in his throat that sounded like a grunt. His eyes were still closed. Hunter moved under the covers and moved to the old man's hard cock. He took it into his mouth and began to suck hard. Riggs moaned out in his sleep.

"Hunter." He breathed out. Hunter bobbed his head up and down. He was also stroking him as he did so. Martin opened his eyes and moaned. He pulled the covers back and found Hunter with his cock in his mouth. Martin smiled and laid his head back and ran his hand through the other's hair.

"Fuck I'm goin cum." He told him. Hunter deep throated the older man and Riggs arched his back and pulled on the younger man's hair. Martin came into his mouth, and he let the cum run down his throat. Hunter took him out of his mouth and looked up at him. Riggs pulled him up and moved to lay on top of him and started to kiss and lick and suck the younger man's neck.

"Oh Martin." He moaned out. Hunter took his hand and moved it to Riggs's back and dug his nails into him and ran it down fast. This act made blood run down Martin's side and back. Riggs leaned up and yelled out and Hunter grabbed him by the throat and rolled them back over. He leaned down quickly and kissed him hard. Martin tried to move them over again but couldn't. He looked at him with a strong look. Hunter gave the same look back at him. The younger man moved himself down and took the older man into him. Hunter moved all the way down until he couldn't go any farther.

He began to ride him hard. Martin opened mouth and moaned out. He moved his hands up to Hunter's shoulders and tried to turn them, but Hunter took his hands and thrusted them down onto the bed. He started to ride him again harder.

"Oh fuck kid." He grunted out. Hunter smiled and leaned back and rode him some more. Soon Martin could not take it and was finally able to roll them over. Once his did he moved and slammed into the younger man. He held himself up his hands and Hunter moved and slapped him across the face. Riggs looked down at him with a strong look, Hunter did it again. Martin moved his hand to the boy's throat and started to choke him lightly.

"Choke me harder then that." He ordered him. Riggs tighten his grip around the younger man's neck. Hunter's eyes rolled back into his head as Riggs began to fuck him harder. Martin listened to Hunter has he struggled to breathing. He was not choking him too hard though, just enough to where it was exciting.

"Fuck kid." He breathed out. Martin let go of Hunter's throat and he breathed in deep. Hunter moved and rolled them over again. He then grabbed Riggs by the throat and began to squeeze. Martin started to thrust upwards and hit Hunter's prostate.

"OH FUCK MARTIN!" He screamed out. He looked down with half closed eyes and looked at him. He could see that Martin's face very red. He went to move his hands, but Riggs stopped him.

"No." Hunter could barely hear him. "I'm about to cum." He barely breathed out. Hunter smiled and started to ride him hard again. He watched as Martin's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh fuck." Hunter barely head the words, but he could feel Martin cum into his. He moaned out and came himself. Hunter let go of Riggs's throat and he gasped for air. He grabbed a hold of Hunter's hips and thrusted harder.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed out as Martin hit his prostate harder.

"Fuck yes." Martin tighten his grip on Hunter's hip and thrusted harder into him. They both came again and this time harder. Soon they slowed down, and Hunter got off of Martin. He laid down beside him. They looked over at each other and smiled.

"God, I love you." Hunter told him.

"I love too kid." Riggs rolled over onto his stomach and leaned over and kissed him. "I have to say that is a very good way to wake up." Hunter laughed and kissed his older lover.

-Later-

Riggs was setting on Cahill's couch. He was looking at her with a very happy look on his face. She could see this and asked him.

"Why are you so happy?" You are usually not this happy." He smiled at her.

"I'm just happy today." He said. "Plus, Hunter is back to stay." He added. She got why he was so happy.

"So you two…reconnected?" She asked.

"If you are asking me if we had sex, then yes." He told her in a happy voice.

"So you and him are together now? What about you and Murtaugh?" She asked him.

"Oh we are doing good too." He told her.

"Wait you are with two men?"

"Yeah, crazy isn't." He said and moved out his arms.

"So you are very happy." She said.

"Oh yeah." He smiled his signature smile.

-With Hunter-

Hunter was glad that Trish had helped him get a new job, working with her. He was taking some papers to man named Marcus for Trish. He walked into his office and handed him them to him and was about to walk out when Marcus asked.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Hunter and I am now helping Mrs. Murtaugh for now on, until I can move up." He told him. Marcus got up and walked over to him and shut the door to his office. He moved closer to Hunter. He moved his hand out and ran it down Hunter's arm. Hunter looked at him.

"You are a very beautiful little thing." He flirted with him. "Were you not North Dakota on the Mister United States Pageant?" He asked him.

"Yes, I was." He told and was about to say more but Marcus moved closer to him.

"Well, I think that we should go out tonight and get to know each other."

"I can't." Hunter moved and got his phone and opened it to his main screen. He moved it around and show him a picture of Riggs setting there smoking a cigarette.

"This is my boyfriend." He told him. "His name is Martin Riggs, he works for LAPD." He added. Marcus moved back.

"He is lucky." He said and opened his door to his office. Hunter moved out quickly. Trish saw him basely run out of the office. She walked out to him.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"He was hitting on me and I told him that I was dating Martin." He explained.

"What you and Martin Riggs are dating?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I thought you knew?" He asked her.

"I knew about the random sex." She smiled. Hunter smiled and leaned in and said.

"That is fucking great by the way, but I do love him, and he loves me." She smiled at him. From the Marcus's office, he watched the young man.

-Later-

It was around eight o'clock when Martin was starting to get worried. He was setting at his desk. He looked up and saw Trish walking in. He kind of started to panic when he didn't see Hunter. He walked up to Trish.

"Where is Hunter?" He asked her.

"He said that you were going to come and pick him up." She told him.

"No he said that he was going to get a ride with you." Riggs told her. Just then Martin's phone rang. He looked, and it was Hunter?

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Martin, I don't think that we should see each other anymore." Riggs was taken aback by this.

"What?" He asked and sat down. Roger saw this and walked over to him. He and Trish looked at him.

"Riggs what is it?" Roger asked him.

"Okay." Martin said and ended the call while staring in one spot on the floor.

"Martin?" Trish said his name.

"Hunter just broke it off with me." He said in a shocked voice.

"No, there is no way that he would have done that." Trish told him. "He was telling me about three hours ago, how much he loves you and you love him." She added. "He was saying it with such love in his voice." She added again. Riggs looked at her.

"He was?"

"Yes." She told him. Then she remembered. "Marcus." He said the man's name.

"Who?" Martin asked and stood up.

"What does Marcus have to do with Hunter breaking it off with Riggs?" Roger asked her.

"Hunter said that Marcus was hitting on him earlier."

"WHAT!" Martin yelled out.

"No no, he was flirting with him." She saw Martin calm down some. Roger looked at him and said.

"Maybe he has him and told him if he doesn't end it with you then he would hurt you?" Riggs nodded his head and looked over at Trish.

"Do you know where he lives?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do actually." She told him the address and he and Roger left.

-At Marcus's house-

Martin pounded on the front door. The door was open by Marcus.

"Where is he?" Martin asked him.

"He is there with me, and you are interrupting are date." Marcus told him.

"I want to see him!" Riggs yelled out.

"Well he doesn't want to see you." He said and shut the door in Riggs's face.

-With Roger-

As the two men talked out the door, he moved around the house. He moved and looked into windows. He looked in and saw Hunter setting at the table looking down. Roger tapped on the glasses and Hunter looked up and over. His eyes got wide when he saw the man. He mouthed out HELP ME. Hunter heard the door shut and he and Roger saw Marcus walk back into the dinning room. Roger saw as the man ran his hand down Hunter's chest and stomach to his pants covered cock. Roger watched at Marcus grabbed the younger man's hand and led him to the bedroom. Roger moved to the front door and saw Riggs standing there pissed off.

"He took him into the bedroom." Roger told him. Riggs moved is head to the right and grabbed his gun and kicked the front door down. He went inside. Roger sighed and got his gun out and went inside as well.

Riggs moved around the house with his gun up to upper chest. He moved to the bedroom and heard Hunter.

"No, please no." He was begging the man. Riggs felt his blood boil. He moved and turned around and kicked the door open and moved in. He stopped and lowered his gun. He was looking at Marcus holding a gun to Hunter's head.

"Put it down." He told him. "Now I know that you would come alone. I mean why would Roger care about you and your little man whore." He laughed. Roger smile to himself. Marcus thought that Riggs was here alone. Roger moved to the door as Marcus ordered Riggs.

"Set down in the chair." Martin moved and sat down. "Now tie him." He told Hunter. He moved and got up and did as told.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Hunter told him.

"I know." Martin said.

"How sweet." Hunter got done tying Riggs to the chair. He walked back over and saw stood in front of the man.

"Get on the bed." Riggs grabbed to arms over the chair tightly. He knew what the man was going to do to Hunter. Hunter moved and got on the bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. Marcus sat the gun down and moved to the bed. Roger saw him set it down. He moved around and said.

"Don't move." Marcus looked over and smiled. Roger heard a click beside his head and looked over and there was another man standing there behind.

"This Brett, he is my body guard." He said with a smile. He moved and leaned down licked Hunter on the neck.

"Now, where were we?" He asked him. Riggs moved and tried to get out of the ropes. He moved, and the ropes fell. He moved and ran toward the man and tackled him to the floor. Roger moved and knocked the gun out of Brett's hand. They started to fight. Hunter sat up and looked over in time for Marcus to stab Martin with a needle and kick him off. He watched as Riggs stood up but fell to the floor.

"What's wrong can't take your heroin?" He asked and laughed. He moved and punched Martin in the face knocking him over onto his back. Marcus moved and sat down on him and began to choke him. Riggs could not fight him off. He looked up and could feel he lungs burning for air. His vision began to go black. Then it went black. He heard glass breaking and the weight go off of him. He then could hear a voice.

"Martin?"

"Riggs?" He heard another voice.

-Later-

Martin opened his eyes and saw Hunter looking at him with a smile. He looked over and saw Roger and Trish.

"Your awake." Hunter said. "He almost made you overdosed." He added.

"We are glad that you are okay." Roger said and leaned over and kissed him. Riggs smiled and kissed back.

-Later-

Roger and Trish left, and it was just Hunter and Martin. Martin moved and sat up. He looked over at Hunter who smiled at him.

"Hunter could you get my wallet please?" He asked him. Hunter nodded his head.

"Sure, but why do you need it?" He asked him.

"I have to get something out of it." He said. Hunter handed the wallet over to him. Riggs opened it and got something small out. Hunter looked, and it was a ring.

"Was that Miranda's?" He asked him.

"No, it is yours." Hunter looked at him with a shocked look.

"Hunter, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Martin asked him and took his hand and put the ring on his finger. Hunter looked at it and smiled.

"Yes." He said and leaned in and kissed him. They kissed each other with love. The kiss broke, and Hunter looked at the ring. It was a white gold and had a diamond on it.

"When did you get this?" He asked him.

"They day you left to go back to North Dakota." He smiled. "I had it when I was in the hotel room with you, but I didn't know if you loved me or not." He added.

"Of course I love you, and I will never stop." He said and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too kid." Martin said in a loving voice.

"Why do you call me that?" Hunter asked him.

"Well, you are a lot younger then me and I like calling you that." He said with a smile. Hunter leaned in and kissed the older man. Martin kissed back.


	9. Sickness

Chapter 9: Sickness

Roger walked into the office and looked around to see if he could find Riggs. He walked around looking for him. He walked into Avery's office and saw that he was reading a file. His Captain looked up at him.

"Murtaugh?" He asked.

"Have you seen Riggs?" He asked him.

"No, not today." He told him. Roger looked over and saw Martin walked into the office. Roger and Avery both noticed that he was pale and looked like that he didn't feel too good.

"Hey? You okay?" Hey asked him.

"Yeah. You got anything for us?" He asked.

"No, not yet." He told him. Roger watched as Riggs took a quick step backwards and caught himself.

"You sure that you are that you alright?" He asked him again.

"Yeah." He said in an unconvincing voice. They watched as he slowly turned and walked out and over to his desk. He was standing there looking through his phone.

"He doesn't look good. You better keep an eye on him." Avery told Roger. Roger nodded his head and walked out of the office. He walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Nothing." He said and put his phone down on the desk.

"Did you and Hunter get into a fight?" He asked him.

"No, just not feeling the greatest right now." He said and Avery and Bailey and Bowman walked over to them.

"Okay, I just got a call." Avery told them about their new case which was an easy one.

"I can do that on my own." Roger said Riggs looked over at him.

"What? You need to go home and go to bed." Roger told him.

"Look I'm fine." Riggs said and closed his eyes and opened them. Roger looked at him.

"Fine." He said and moved over and stood in front of Avery. Riggs was now at his side. Riggs closed his eyes again and fell to the floor. He was on his side. Roger looked back and moved to tried to wake him. He moved his hand up to the man's forehead and felt it. His skin was like fire.

"Oh my god, he is running a high fever." Roger said and looked at Avery. Avery called for help.

-With Hunter-

Hunter had left early that morning. When he left Martin was still in bed. He and Trish were in her office going over files when his phone went off. He looked, and it was Roger.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hunter, Riggs is in the hospital." He told him.

"What? What happened?" He asked, and Trish moved over to him.

"Okay I'm on mine way." He said and ended the call.

"Hunter what is it?" Trish asked him.

"Martin is in the hospital." He said and moved and get on his jacket.

"I'll go with you. Did Roger say what happened."

"Yeah, he said that he passed out at work. He was running a fever last night, but it was not that bad." He told her.

-Hospital-

Hunter ran into Martin's room and over to him. Martin was still asleep, and Roger was setting by his side.

"Did the doctor tell you anything yet?" He asked him.

"No, nothing." Roger told him. Hunter moved over to Martin and sat down on the bed. The doctor walked in and over to Riggs. She felt his forehead and looked at them.

"What is wrong with him?" Hunter asked her.

"Your fiancé has pneumonia." She told him. Hunter looked at Martin and took his hand into his. She told them that he was going to get treatment for it and should be able to go home in three weeks. The doctor walked out, and Roger looked at Hunter.

"Fiancé?" He asked him.

"Yes, Martin proposed to me about two weeks ago." He said with a smile. Roger was shocked at this. He could not believe that Riggs would ask someone to marry him again. After Miranda, Roger thought that Riggs was over the whole marriage thing. Hunter looked over toward Martin as he made a noise as he woke up. Hunter took his hand and held it.

"Martin, honey?" Riggs opened his eyes and saw the love of his life setting there in front of him.

"Hey." He said a weak voice.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mostly. Did you talk to the doctor?" He asked him.

"Yes, she said that you have pneumonia." He told him. Martin nodded his head and was about to go back to sleep when his saw Roger setting beside him.

"Hey Rog."

"Hey…why didn't you tell me about you were thinking of asking Hunter to marry you?" He asked him. Riggs smiled and said.

"Cause I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

"Why would I do that?" He asked him.

"Come on Rog. You know as well as I do that you would have tried to get me to see the pro's and con's of it." He told him. Roger sat there a little shocked. He would have done that, but he didn't think that Martin would have known what he was going to do.

-Three weeks later-

Riggs was in bed at his and Hunter's home. Hunter had been taking care of him the whole time he has been home. Hunter would give him his medication when needed. Hunter wouldn't let him get out of bed or doing anything really. He knew that he was just worried about him, but he had to get up and move around, and go back to work.

So about a week later, Martin had had enough and got out of bed. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Hunter making their dinner. He smiled to himself and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his love. Hunter turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked him.

"Hunter, sweetheart, I had to get up and more around." He told him.

"No you are still not well." He told him and tried to push him to go back to bed.

"Hunter, I know that you are worried but I'm okay now." Hunter looked at him with worried eyes. Riggs knew that he had to do something to make Hunter believe him. He smiled and moved closer to the younger man. He leaned down and kissed him. The kiss broke and he looked at him with a wanting smile.

"Show me that you are okay now." He told him, and Martin smiled and turned Hunter around. He moved behind him and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders. Hunter moved his head over to let Riggs get to his neck. Martin leaned down and started to kiss and lick it. Hunter moaned out and leaned back. Martin moved his to the island and undone his and his own pants. He took himself out and pulled Hunter's pants down as well as the boxers the he was wearing. He bent Hunter over the kitchen island and slowly pushed into him.

"Oh fuck yes." He moaned out.

"Want me to fuck you hard or…"

"Hard." Hunter told him and ordered him as well. Riggs smiled and began to thrust into him. He was soon slamming into the man. He was enjoying this, and he knew that Hunter was as well. He would moan out Martin's name here and there.

"OH FUCK!" Hunter moaned out as Martin hit his prostate hard.

"That's it, take it." He told him as he closed his eyes and started to pull the younger man back as he would thrust forwards. They were both loving this. Soon both know that they were about to cum.

"I'm cumming." Hunter panted out.

"God me too." Riggs breathed out. Martin came inside of the younger man. Hunter moaned out as he came on himself. Martin slowed down and pulled out of his love. He placed himself back into his pants and Hunter turned around and pulled his pants up and kissed the older man. They kiss broke and Riggs said.

"Told you I was fine." He smiled which made his fiancé smile.


	10. Mr Riggs

Chapter 10: Mr. Riggs

Martin was standing at a floor length mirror, looking at himself. He was dressed in a all black three piece suit. The only two colors he had on it was a gold tie and a white rose. Roger walked over to him. He was dressed in a black suit and also had a white rose on it. Roger put his hand on Riggs's shoulder and he looked over at the older man.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, just nervous." Martin told him.

"You will be okay." Roger made Martin turn to look at him. He leaned in and kissed the man. The kiss broke and Riggs looked at him.

"I never thought that I would do this again." Martin told the truth. Roger smiled a small sad smile. He knew that Riggs was going to have a hard time today. He knew that he was going to miss Miranda. They both looked at the door and saw Trish walk in some.

"It's time." She smiled.

"Here we go." Martin said and walked out of the room.

Roger stood at he altar on one side and Trish was on the other side with her bouquet of white and gold roses. Everyone was there, Avery, Bailey, Bowman, Cahill, and other's from LAPD. They all looked down the aisle and saw Martin and Hunter standing there in their suits. Hunter's was a three piece all white suit also with a gold tie. He also had a gold rose in his lapel. Riggs and Hunter held hands and started to walk down the aisle. They walked on the white aisle runner that the beginning had a R in gold petals.

They got the altar and turned and looked at each other, and joined their other hands together. A woman walked up to them and started to speak. She told everyone that love will always find a way and nothing can break it. She looked at Martin and told him to say his vow.

"Hunter, when I lost my wife and child, I thought that I would never find love or even want it. But I was wrong, and I'm glad that I was. When I first heard your voice I knew that I had to hear it everyday for the rest of my life. I love you and will never stop." He said to him. Everyone was in or almost in tears. The woman looked over at Hunter and he smiled.

"Martin, the first time I saw you my breath caught in my throat, and when I heard your voice for the first time I couldn't get it out of my head. The first time we kissed I knew that you were the one for me. I love everything that you do. I will always love you and worry about you and care for you. I love you." Martin smiled the whole Hunter spoke. Now everyone was in tears.

The woman pronounced them married and told them to kiss. They kissed as the sun was setting, but Martin surprised Hunter by dipping him. They leaned back up and turned and walked down the aisle. While Hunter and Martin were taking pictures, everyone looked around the banquet hall. There were white and gold fabric on the walls and ceiling. They looked at the cake and it was a white cake with gold sashes on the bottom of the ties, and it had a R in a crystal monogram. It also had white and gold roses here and there on it as well. Roger loved the grooms cake in was in the shape of Texas and had the Texas flag print on it. There were an edible gun, badge, and handcuffs on it.

Martin and Hunter walked in and everyone clapped and cheered for them. They moved to the dance floor and began to dance to Vitamin String Quartet - Love me like you do. They dance and looked into each other's eyes and saw no one but them. The song stopped and they went to the sweetheart table. They were eating their food that was Texas food. Their table as well as the other's had a gold table clothe on it with a white runner down the middle. Gold candles sticks and with white candles on them. Clear glasses and gold plates. The silverware had a R on them for Riggs. Hunter was setting their watching some people dance. He looked over and Martin was staring off into space. He moved over and kissed him on the cheek. That brought Riggs out of his thoughts. He looked over to his young husband and smiled.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked his husband.

"I was just thinking at that I'm glad that I had to go undercover at the pageant." He said what he was really thinking. Hunter smiled and leaned and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Martin Christian Riggs." Hunter said his husbands full name.

"I love you Hunter Liam Riggs." Martin said his husbands full name. He love the fact that Hunter took his last name.

-Later-

Riggs and Hunter were packing for their honeymoon to Paris France. Roger walked into the bedroom. He leaned up against the wall and then moved over to Martin. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned down and licked his neck.

"Oh, Rog." He moaned out. Roger looked over at Hunter winked his eye at him. Hunter smiled and walked over and shut the door. Roger moved and took off Riggs's clothes off of him. He moved his younger lover onto the bed. Hunter moved the bags off of the bed. He started to take his clothes off. Roger laid down on top of him and began to lick and suck Riggs's neck. He moaned out and put his hand on the back of Roger's head.

"Oh fuck Rog." He breathed out. Hunter touched Roger's shoulder and he leaned back. Hunter moved and took his new husband into his mouth and began to suck him.

"Oh fuck Hunter." He breathed out again. Roger moved and took off his clothes and moved and grabbed Riggs by the hips and pulled them up and opened his legs out. He moved and slammed into him.

"OH FUCK YES!" Martin screamed out. He leaned his head up and pushed back his hair. He looked and saw Hunter sucking him and Roger fucking him. Oh he was in pure pleasure now. He could feel himself about to cum.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!" He yelled out. He arched his back and came into Hunter's mouth. Roger smiled and began to fuck him harder and faster. Riggs was breathing hard now.

"I can't take anymore." He moaned out. Hunter took him out of his mouth and moved and straddled him. Roger stopped and lowered Martin's hips some to let the younger man could took him into him. Hunter took his husband in and started to ride him, then Roger began to fuck him again. Now Martin was in pure ecstasy. He grabbed ahold of Hunter's hips. He was gripping them hard.

"Oh my god, you two, yes." He panted out. Both Roger and Hunter smiled big. Roger started to slam into him harder. Roger moved his hips and hit Riggs's prostate and he screamed out.

"OH MY GOD YESSS!" Roger smiled and began to hit the man's prostate with every thrust. Hunter was now riding him so hard now. He was loving this.

"Oh fuck Martin!" He yelled out. Hunter moved some and he hit his prostate and really yelled out now.

"OH FUCK!" They were both fucking Martin some much that when he could feel that himself was about to cum he knew it was going to cum hard.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" He screamed out and came inside his young husband. Roger watched Martin's eyes roll back into his head as he came again. Roger came into him. Both Roger and Hunter slowed day and got off and pulled out of Martin. Riggs laid there panting hard.

"Oh my god, that was fucking great." He panted out. Hunter moved and laid down on his stomach beside him. Roger moved and did the same. They both saw a huge smile come to Riggs's lips.

"What?" Roger asked.

"I have two most greatest men in my life and I am truly happy now." Both Roger and Hunter moved and kissed him on the cheeks of his face. He laughed at this.


End file.
